


I will not let you go

by Atarun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Communication, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Honesty, Humor, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Switching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atarun/pseuds/Atarun
Summary: Adora and Catra's first time doing it... they work through a lot of anxiety and trauma together and have an excellent time.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	I will not let you go

Adora is exhausted. It seems like every Etherian wants their chance to talk to the famous heroine who freed the planet's magic. The uninterrupted stream of meetings makes her head spin.

She enters their room and finds her lover sitting on the window sill. "Typical Catra," she thinks, smirking happily, her fatigue melting away.

"What are you looking at?" asks Adora as she takes off her red jacket and carefully hangs it.

"The runestone," answers Catra, turning only her ears towards her girlfriend.

Nothing in Catra's voice betrays her feelings. Still, that runestone played such a significant role in their relationship that Adora cannot help worrying. She comes closer and asks, "Are you OK?" 

Catra sighs, "I am," she answers, getting back on her feet but still focusing on the runestone, turning only her ears towards Adora. "It's just," her voice breaks, "it was only a few years ago that I almost destroyed it, you know."

Of course, Adora knows. She was in the front row when that battle unfolded. She does not like to think of the Catra from that moment. Destructive, manipulative, and hateful Catra. 

"And the Queen," Catra starts to say, soon choking, "I mean... the previous Queen."

Adora hugs her girlfriend as she breaks out into sobs.

"If I hadn't... the Portal... if I had listened... FOR FUCKING ONCE... Listened to you... the Queen... Glimmer would... her mother... she would still be here..."

Adora quietly holds her lover, just tightly enough, letting her get everything out, but making sure she feels loved and warm. As Catra progressively calms down, Adora starts feeling a burning ache in her stomach.

She has experienced something similar before, multiple times. The burning need to get Catra back into her life, into her arms. But this time she is right there. So the urge has to be for something more.

"Catra?" asks Adora in a whisper, after her lover's sobs have stopped entirely. 

"Yes," Catra answers, "Adora?"

"Could I," Adora hesitantly asks, blushing, "you know... touch you?"

The catgirl snorts. "Aren't you already touching me," Catra says playfully, "right now?"

Adora sighs. "Yes," she says with a tad more confidence, "but that's not what I mean, and you know that."

"I have never once asked you for permission," Catra reminds the blonde jock, "to literally jump on you. Why would you hold back?"

Adora sighs again. "I need to know," she says, her voice now completely steady, "for sure, that you want me to."

Catra is once again reminded how oblivious her lover is. How Adora never got a clue, despite how little effort the catgirl ever made to hide her feelings and desires. Not until she confessed, out loud, leaving no room for interpretation.

Catra takes a deep breath and, as her tail wraps around her lover's leg almost out of its own volition, does what comes least naturally to her: tell the honest truth. "Yes," she admits, "I want you to touch me."

Adora starts kissing her lover's neck and lets her hands wander all over her chest. She can feel the low rumble of Catra's purr, and that makes her happy. But, after a while, Adora wonders what to do next and draws a blank. The cold tendrils of panic spread inside her.

"Hey, Adora," Catra asks gently, pinning her lover's hands to her chest, making sure she can't run away, "you OK?"

"I," starts Adora, shaking, "I'm not sure... what to do... I'm scared... I won't be any good..."

"Adora," Catra asks gently, "are you sure you want to do anything?"

"Yes," answers Adora with complete certainty, "I want to make you feel good."

Catra smiles and takes Adora's right hand to her mouth. "I have an idea," she says smugly, before sucking on Adora's finger, sending a jolt through her partner.

"Ah," exclaims Adora in surprise, "what..." but soon words fail her. The burning sensation she felt before turns into a blaze, she cannot help squeezing her lover with her left arm. Boiling blood rushes to her face as she realizes her boxer is drenched.

Catra leads her girlfriend's hand down to her pants and slips it in. Following her lead, Adora starts rubbing her.

The pleasure Catra feels is so intense, she can't help moaning. She grips Adora's left hand way too tight, but the blonde warrior does not notice. She is too busy marveling at how wet her beloved catgirl is.

"We're... the same," Adora thinks, and that glorious realization melts all anxiety she still had left.

When Adora puts a finger inside her, Catra's arousal swells to a painful point. "Fuck," she says, panting, "fuck me."

Adora moves her hand slowly at first but soon picks up the pace, riding her own waves of pleasure every time her partner moans.

Soon Catra feels like her legs are going to give out. "Adora... wait," she sputters between moans, "I'm... gonna... fall."

Adora does not slow down, readjusting her left arm instead, "It's OK," she says, firmly gripping her lover, "I've got you."

Catra is scared, but the warmth and scent of Adora's body give her the courage to let herself go entirely for the first time ever.

Adora gasps as she feels her lover clenching hard on her finger. The scream she just elicited instantly becomes her favorite sound in the world. Her purr and laughter being close second and third.

When Catra's legs do give out, Adora gently picks her up in her arms and carries her to their bed. She carefully lays her lover down like one would the most fragile and most precious treasure in the world.

Catra lets her girlfriend slowly, carefully undress her. When she ends up completely naked, she snorts, "Hey Adora," she starts, raising an eyebrow, "do you plan on staying dressed all night?"

Adora freezes and then blushes furiously. She rushes to take her top off, but Catra stops her, grabbing her arms firmly.

"Please, love," Catra whispers seductively, "let me do it?"

Adora somehow manages to blush even more. She nods and closes her eyes, shaking a little at the idea of Catra undressing her.

Catra takes her time. It is her first time seeing Adora without clothing since they were children. She wants to commit every detail to memory and cannot get enough of her girlfriend shivering under her touch.

After a while, Adora is left with nothing but her drenched boxer on. When Catra starts taking it off, she hears a moan her girlfriend could not repress. That sound makes her lose her mind.

"Ah," Adora cries out in shock, as her lover grabs her and pushes her forcefully down on their bed. For once, she feels grateful for Bright Moon's insane amount of cushions.

Catra looks wild as she tears off her girlfriend's boxer, pushes her legs apart, and starts hungrily licking her wet folds. A voice in the back of her mind tells her she is way too rough for their first time. If her lover resisted at all, she hopes she would slow down or back off, but since she doesn't... Catra cannot help herself. 

Pleasure hits Adora so hard, she feels her consciousness almost slipping away. She grabs the sheets and squeezes so hard her knuckles turn white. Her own voice feels alien, as she is powerless to hold it back.

It doesn't take long for Adora to climax. She feels electricity coursing through her entire body, her back arching at an almost painful angle. Then all tension in her body evaporates. She slumps back, sinks into the fluffy bed, feeling more relaxed than she ever has.

Catra finally comes out of her trance and immediately notices a scratch she unwittingly left on Adora's left thigh. It is a shallow wound, but it is bleeding a little. Ice runs through Catra's veins at the sight of her lover's blood.

Even though she is still recovering from her orgasm, Adora senses Catra's distress immediately. "Catra," she asks, jolting up, worry blatant in her voice, "what's wrong, baby?"

Catra points to where she scratched her girlfriend's thigh. "I'm sorry," she says, tears welling up in her eyes, voice breaking, "I didn't mean to."

Adora looks at her shallow cut and laughs. "It's OK, babe," she says in as reassuring a voice as she can muster, "it's nothing at all."

"It most... definitely..." Catra starts, wiping a tear away, anger rising, "is. NOT. OK."

Adora puts her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and gives her time to find the words to describe what is eating her inside.

"Adora," Catra says, her voice unsteady, "you make me lose my mind. I... I lose control, OK?" She wipes another tear. "I'm scared I might hurt you... again."

Those words unleash a torrent of bad memories in Catra's mind. All those times, she fought Adora and hurt her as badly as she could. That time she almost killed her. One memory makes her sick more than all others... On the Velvet Glove, when she lost control, not because of her feelings for Adora, but because someone else took it away.

Adora immediately picks up on Catra's hands, reflexively moving to the back of her neck, where Horde Prime's mind control chip had been. She grabs her lover and squishes her against her chest.

"I'm sorry," cries Catra, sobbing, "I'm sorry, Adora, I've hurt you so many times, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, my love," whispers Adora, "it's OK." She strokes the back of her girlfriend's head. "Even if you hurt me," she says, her voice strong and steady, "I will not let you go."

That simple declaration breaks something in Catra's mind. She pushes her lover away just enough to be able to look at her face. Adora is smiling at her the exact same way she had right before returning her confession, under the Heart of Etheria.

More memories, happier ones, rush through Catra's mind. Memories of Adora trying to reason with her, asking her to leave the Horde, holding back whenever they fought, coming back for her... No matter how many times or how much she hurt her, Adora never let go.

The memory that comes up last is the oldest one — that time when they were small girls. Adora had started getting along with Lonnie, and Catra had met jealousy... and had not handled it well. She had severely scratched her best friend's face in a fit of rage.

It was only the first time of a long series of instances where Catra lashed out at Adora. But it was meaningful because, even back then, Adora had refused to let her go.

"You are right," Catra says, smiling. Adora kisses her, and she kisses back. "Love," she asks, a sheepish look on her face, "can I touch you too?"

Adora laughs. It is a cute happy laugh. "Of course."

Catra pushes her girlfriend back down, but very gently this time. She gets on top of her favorite person, propping herself up on her left arm. She makes sure to keep eye contact with Adora, while she rubs her with her right hand, grinning uncontrollably.

The catgirl is extra careful not to hurt her partner, but soon Adora is grinding against her hand. "Please, Catra," she begs, "more, please."

Catra does not lose her mind like she did when she first heard her lover moan. This time, she simply feels all of her fear fade out. She inserts her slender index and middle finger inside her lover's vagina and starts moving them, matching Adora's breathing.

When Adora's breath and grinding speed up, so does Catra. When they cannot speed up more and Adora seems just about ready, Catra tickles her girlfriend's swollen clit with her thumb, sending her right over the edge.

The catgirl cannot stop grinning as she gently strokes her partner's face while she recovers from her orgasm. Her tail is snugly wrapped around Adora's right leg. Catra feels like the whole world is hers.

Adora catches her breath and opens up her eyes back up. She sees Catra and is hit by the depth and intensity of her love.

They both stay still for a while, smiling at each other, basking in the warmth of their mutual feelings.

Adora coughs, "Catra?" she asks, blushing a bit.

"Yes, honey?" answers Catra, smirking.

"Could I..." Adora has to pause and take a deep breath. "Touch you again?"

Catra chuckles, "Yes, please."

***

The following morning, Adora is, of course, the first to wake up. She feels sore and a bit confused for a second. Soon the memories of the night flood in, making her giddy and utterly satisfied.

Until her lover wakes up, Adora is glad to snuggle. She cannot get enough of feeling Catra's fur everywhere on her bare skin.

When sun rays hit the catgirl's face directly, she stirs, groans, stretches a bit and then opens her pretty heterochromatic eyes.

"Hey, Adora," greets Catra, smiling.

"How do you feel?" Adora asks.

Catra looks at her so intently, Adora feels like she is staring at her soul.

"Is that the question you really want to ask?" asks Catra, with a gentle smile.

Adora blushes and bites her lip. "No," she admits, "not really... what I want to know..." she must fight for each word to get out, "is if you felt... if it was... if I was any good."

"You're such an idiot," Catra says, and they both giggle.

"Yeah," answers Adora, "I know."

Catra gently strokes her lover's cheek. "It was amazing," she answers with complete honesty, "you were amazing." Her heart swells when she sees Adora's face lit up.

They gaze into each other's eyes for a while. Then it's Catra's turn to blush.

"If it's OK," the catgirl says, looking at the ceiling because she doesn't quite dare say it to her lover's face, "I'd like us to do it again... soon."

The happiness Adora feels is so intense, she has to wipe away tears of joy. "Of course," she says, "it's OK, it's better than OK."

They snuggle and make out for a while, content to be together in every possible way.

"Oh my god," starts Adora, suddenly tensing up, "we're going to be late to the Council Meeting!"

"What Council Meeting?" Catra asks, confused, as her lover gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.

"Oh, no," Adora says, "I forgot to tell you yesterday. Glimmer has called most of the Princess Alliance for a meeting this morning."

Catra groans, but gets up and starts getting dressed, though definitely not rushing like her perfectionist girlfriend.

Adora is already halfway through the door when Catra asks, "Wait, what is the meeting about?"

"Oh, it's about Scorp-" she answers, but Catra doesn't hear the rest of the sentence.

Adora turns back and sees such a perfect look of confusion on her lover's face, she laughs out loud.

Catra seems to say something, but Adora doesn't hear anything.

The lovebirds experiment for a few minutes and conclude that a Silence Spell is in place, blocking all sounds from entering or leaving their room.

"We're gonna be late," exclaims Adora, "if we don't get a move on!" She extends a hand toward her girlfriend.

"Come on, lover," answers Catra in a playful tone, taking her hand, "you know they will not start without us."

They giggle and hold hands all the way to the Council Room.

Catra sits down next to Bow, who looks at her the way he does when he thinks she is cute. She raises an eyebrow at him, then pretends not to care.

Adora sits right next to the Queen, who naturally chairs the gathering.

Before the meeting starts, as some princesses have yet to arrive, Adora slips a small note to Glimmer, saying, "Did you put a Silence Spell on our room?"

Glimmer reads the note, snorts, writes her answer, and nonchalantly slips the paper back.

The answer reads, "Well, I'm thrilled you two are having fun, but the rest of Bright Moon Castle needs their rest, so... Yep."

Adora blushes so furiously reading it, many people around the room notice and exchange perplexed looks.

Catra guesses what the note was about and winks at her girlfriend, who grins like the adorable goofball she is.

Bow and Glimmer watch their interaction, exchange a look, and start grinning too.

The last guest arrives at that moment and sits down.

Queen Glimmer clears her throat and starts the proceedings.


End file.
